


The Tiger's Bite

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When war comes to his village the boy wants nothing to do with it. He wasn't a soldier or a rebel. Why couldn't the warlord just leave him alone? Yet when fate plays it's hand the boy realised life won't let him keep his head buried in the sand. It was time for him to face the tiger's bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat atop a mighty black stallion, tall and proud, the sword in his hand still dripping with his enemies blood. A magnificent man who controlled a large section of the county with military power alone, but it was the banner carried by a man beside him that filled the young boy with dread. As red as the newly drawn blood across the fields, the golden tiger upon it blazing in the sun as the light reflected of the golden thread. The boy had seen this banner before, the day the lord's men had taken his parents away. He had been orphaned by men bearing this banner. Orphaned by those under the Warlord's control. If the warlord was the tiger, then he was a beautiful deer, magnificent in his own way but before a tiger he would be nothing but food.

He had hidden through the raid, cursing the foolish men who had founded a resistant army here. He wanted nothing to do with war, on either side. He just wanted peace and so he had stayed indoors, out of harms way. The whip in his hand waiting for anyone who tried to attack, either himself or the three children he had to protect.

It was only after the screaming had come to an end that he had dared to look out of the window and seen the lord. He was stunning in red and gold, a contrast to the dark hair that now fell loose over his shoulders. The helmet he had worn resting under his arm. The battle was over, and the invaders had won.

Soldiers began to search the buildings, forcing every woman, child and man who had remained out of the battle into the street. Before he could think to hide two armoured men were in the room with him, their swords drawn and ready.

“I'll go quietly, if you promise not to hurt the children.” the boy informed the soldiers.

“Hand over the whip.” the soldier ordered. “No harm will come to those kids.” Narrowing his eyes, he dropped his only weapon on the floor trusting the men to keep their word. They did, and they were soon all lined up on the streets beside all the rest. For the first time part of the town that needed the likes of him, but despised his presence all the same.

He could see the warlord clearly now, younger than he had expected. Perhaps in his mid forties, but his face kept a lot of his youth so it was hard to tell. He had attractive features, handsome even, which surprised the boy who had expected an ugly old man. How could a man, as pretty as this, do such terrible things?

Maybe twenty minutes later the soldiers were done searching the town, every living inhabitant standing before the lord for inspection. Had every soldier who fought been slaughtered? It certainly looked like it, no one here had the appearance of anyone who had fought.

“The children and elderly can go.” the warlord called out, “return to your own homes and don't think about coming back.”

“It's OK, go.” the boy encouraged the youngest child he had been protecting. She had been clinging to his leg the whole time they had waited, crying quietly and reminding him of the time when he had been in her position. Though the last time the warlord had come, he hadn't been quite as brutal.

Looking up he saw the lord watching him, he stood up straight, not scared to look him in the eye. If he was to die, he would die, but he wouldn't show fear. He seemed to respect that, looking along the lines and selecting citizens to step out one at a time. He was looking for potential rebels, the boy realised. That was why the sick and the injured were sent home without question, but the women were questioned intensely. The men seemed to have more trouble reinforcing their innocence, he noticed with fear. Especially the young ones like himself. Three already had been killed, only two allowed to return home. Finally it was his turn and he stepped forward, determined not to show fear.

“Who are you?” the lord asked as he stared him down. His pink hair was hard to miss, it was surprising he hadn't been singled out already.

“My name is Yuuki my lord.” Yuuki said with a bow. “I wanted no part in this war. I'm no fighter.”

“We found him in the brothel, holding this whip.” a soldier spoke up. Angrily Yuuki glared at him, who was he to touch his most prized possession?

“A weapon? That doesn't sound so innocent to me.” the lord remarked as he took the whip and ran his fingers over the leather. He didn't twist the handle though, he wouldn't have liked what was hidden inside.

“I was protecting the kids.” Yuuki protested.

“There were three children with him, all girls.” the solider Yuuki hated less, as he hadn't been the one with his whip, explained.

“Children of whores, to be raised in the brothel as whores themselves.” Ken finished. He was correct off course, but Yuuki wasn't going to confirm it. “Are you a whore?”

“I'm a dancer.” Yuuki corrected.

“Young, athletic and clearly not a coward.” the lord listed, “I'm struggling to believe that you weren't part of the rebellion.”

“I'm just a dancer.” Yuuki repeated. “If I was a rebel I would have fought you.”

“Show me your dance.” the lord ordered.

“You won't like it, you'll end up getting hurt.” Yuuki responded. He could see the guard, waiting to cut him down, out of the corner of his eye. “It's the dance of pleasure and pain.”

“I see.” the lord replied, a smile playing on his lips. “Show me.”

“Here?” Yuuki asked, but the lord was handing over his whip. It was clear he finally understood what kind of dance Yuuki would perform. Shifting nervously he watched the lord dismount his horse and move away from his army. This was his chance to strike the lord down, but the armour would make it impossible. Instead of killing him, he danced before him. His hips gyrating, the whip snapping at the floor beneath the lords feet only to be used as a rhythmic gymnastic might use a ribbon. He had performed this dance a thousand times, a show that was as sexy as it was dangerous and the lord was responding to him like any of his clients. He was no whore, he didn't need to use his body for sex. Instead he flaunted it, for anyone willing to pay a painful price to see it.

“I thought you said this was dangerous.” the lord teased and the whip snapped out, connecting with the metal shoulder plate of his armour before becoming a ribbon once more. Still Yuuki danced, growing more and more confident now. He couldn't hurt this man in his armour, couldn't scare him into being the perfect submissive creature his dance could create. He was a deer, but his whip was a snake.

Yuuki ended the dance, bowing his head low as he pondered his fate. Had he impressed this lord or proved he was a threat that needed to be eliminated? The silence that followed suggested even the lord couldn't decide his answer.

“You are a dangerous man,” the lord declared. “You have mastered that whip, turning it into art and a weapon. How can I trust you?”

“Because, as dangerous as I am, I choose not to fight.” Yuuki responded. “If I had fought, many of these soldier's beside you would now be dead.”

“Fight me,” the lord ordered, drawing his broadsword and waiting for Yuuki to make his first move. Was he serious? This might be his only chance to kill the man responsible for his parents death and the carnage of today. His whip snapped out, wrapping around Ken's ankle and bringing him down to his knees. It seemed to easy, and as the sword swung at him he realised his mistake. Even on his knees that sword was dangerous. He had no armour, no weapon that could match that sword. He retreated the whip, dodging the swings and staying out of range as much as possible. The whip snapped out, but leather couldn't hurt through metal. He was helpless, despite his skill. There was no shame in his defeat, the warlord was as skilled as he was. Still he struck out, aiming for the one unprotected part of the dark haired man's body. Drawing blood across the lords cheek before the flat side of the sword connected with his shoulder so hard he fell to the ground.

He lay on the damp grass, staring up at the metal blade that hovered about his face. The lord's indecision his only saviour. He was a threat, but he hadn't declared a side just yet. The sword moved lower, cutting across his cheek before resting against his throat.

“If you don't fight for the rebels, you will prove it by fighting for me.” the lord declared, removing the blade and giving Yuuki the chance to return to his feet. His cheek stung from the cut that matched the lord's own.

“How can I fight for you, when I don't know your name?” Yuuki protested. He was been offered his saving grace wasn't he? Death, or swearing loyalty to a man he despised. The lord had found the perfect way to neutralise his threat, without showing weakness before the remaining town's citizen's. They didn't love him, had never showed him any kindness despite many of them visiting the brothel where he worked. What loyalty did he have to them?

“I am Kitamura Ken.” the lord replied.

“It will be an honour to serve you.” Yuuki said, bowing low to the ground but looking up at the lord before him. “After you let these people go.”

Before him Ken paused, glancing over the villages with contempt. Yuuki was risking his very life, for people who could only call him names. Yet these were his people and this was his town. Their had already been too much death here today.

“You may all go.” Ken declared. Did he want him to work for him this much? He was talented with the whip, but he would never have guessed it would be enough to truly impress a seasoned warrior. Yet behind him the villages were walking away, returning to their homes to live another day. The children would be fine, they weren't his and their were others to raise them. Other people to keep them safe.

Ten minutes later he was on a bay mare, awkwardly riding with the soldiers at the back. He wasn't used to horseback, but the horse was well behaved and simply followed the ones in front. All he really had to do was stay on.

“Do you know why he didn't kill you?” a soldier asked. He was pretending to be Yuuki's friend, but the boy suspected he was really being guarded.

“Because I have talent?” Yuuki bragged. His ego returning now that the immediate danger had come to an end.

“Because you have a pretty face and a firm ass.” the guard replied making the soldiers around then laugh. “It doesn't really matter if you were a whore or not before, you will be now.”

“I don't think so.” Yuuki retorted, making the men laugh more. So they didn't take him seriously, that was their loss. He would kill himself before he slept with his parent's killer but he wouldn't have to. Sooner or later Kitamura Ken was going to die, and it would be by his own hand.

He rode on, ignoring the men around him as he started ahead. His eyes locked on his target and the red banners before him, the gold blazing in the sun. Ken was a tiger, and he was just a deer but this time the tiger would fall. That had been what he had really sworn on the edges of the battle field.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come in,” Ken called out after hearing the polite knock on his door. He expected it to be his man, returning with Yuuki, but was surprised to see the man had returned alone. “Did you ask Yuuki to come?”

“Yes sir.” the man said, bowing in front of his lord.

“Then where is he?” Ken demanded. He wasn't used to being disobeyed and was annoyed to hear the man had returned alone. Was he really so hopeless that he couldn't bring one boy to his room? Yuuki was talented with a whip, there was no denying that, but this man had armour and a sword. Never mind the hundreds of guards on duty around the castle who could have helped him control the boy.

“Look out of your window.” the soldier replied, nodding at the one he meant. Curious Ken did as told, looking down over the courtyard and seeing the unmistakable pink haired boy walking on top of the three metre wall.

“Does he know I want to speak with him?” Ken asked, Yuuki was out of reach but the order alone should have brought him down.

“He does sir, he said the cat was more important.” the solider replied, the fear in his voice as strong as if it had been his own claim.

“Cat?” Ken demanded, but then he saw it, the white ball of fur curled up to Yuuki's chest. He was cute like that, Ken decided, caring for the animal like a mother might love a child. This was the second time Yuuki had been caught defending the helpless. Ken could hardly understand him at all. “Get the crossbow, but don't aim until I give the order.”

“You mean to shoot him down?” the soldier questioned. He didn't, but the threat of it might be enough to show Yuuki exactly who was the boss around here. Without another word he unlatched the window and called out Yuuki's name. He had startled the boy, but not enough for him to lose his balance.

“Hi Ken!” Yuuki called back. Bright and cheerful, without a care in the world.

“Did my solider not pass on my message?” Ken called back, “You are to come up here to visit me.”

“He told me.” Yuuki confirmed. “Isn't the cat cute?”

“When a lord gives an order, he expects it to be obeyed.” Ken informed Yuuki. Was this kid for real?

“You never said when to come.” Yuuki responded. “Did you mean now?”

“I always mean now.” Ken replied, nodding to the soldier who took up position at the other window. Yuuki's smile faltered now, he had seen the threat. “Get down from that wall or I will have you shoot down.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Yuuki responded, but he made his way down from the wall without even letting go of the cat. His climbing skills were almost as impressive as those with the whip.

 

With the cat in his arms he entered Ken's room, acting oblivious to the lord's mood. Who cared if he was angry? He was furious towards the lord who had been responsible for his parent's death. He just played it cool, the oblivious, slightly obnoxious kid. No real threat, just a nuisance to everyone. Let them think that, he had already checked he could climb the castle walls and plotted the best route to leave this very room. He could leave the castle at a moments notice, and the lord didn't even think to watch his back.

“Late to visit me, and late to your combat training.” Ken complained.

“I was getting dressed this morning, when your thug rudely barged into my room.” Yuuki retorted. “Do you think I just wake up looking this good?”

“You reported to training wearing a skirt, barely held up by a belt.” Ken continued. “The poor man was terrified it might fall off your hips.”

“It never falls down.” Yuuki responded. Though he hadn't tested it climbing the walls. It had been safer to wear more conservative clothes. At least by his standards.

“You refused to touch any weapons, threatening the sword master with your whip.” Ken continued. “You give everyone here cheek and attitude and now here you are, finally, clutching that damned cat.”

“You should be nice. Who knows, maybe this cat will grow up to become a tiger.” Yuuki replied, stroking the soft fur between his ears.

“That's not a tiger cub.” Ken replied. “It's a cat.”

“And I'm not a warrior, I'm a dancer.” Yuuki responded stubbornly. “I don't want to fight, I don't want to train. That's not why you brought me here. I've heard the men talk, I know what you do to young, pretty boys like me.”

Ken had been standing stoically until this point, his features a mask displaying nothing. Now though, his lips turned up into a wicked smile. He was plotting something, something he knew Yuuki wouldn't like and it made the boy hold back from his next clever retort.

“You want to know what I do, to annoying boys like you?” Ken asked. “Follow me.”

“That was an order, not a suggestion.” the soldier who guarded the door warned Yuuki. As if he hadn't actually understood, that this time, there would be no pushing the warlord's patience.

 

They headed outside and across the courtyard, far away from the part of the castle Yuuki had already explored. Ken said nothing the whole way, not even checking he was being followed. He could run, but curiosity kept him a few steps behind until they paused by a large iron gate built into the stone wall. The cat hissed and jumped out of his arms, darting back to where Yuuki had found it. Where ever they were heading, even the cat was afraid.

All he could see through the gate was a passage within the stone, about two metres long and ending in another gate. The double gates were designed to keep something in, or perhaps people out. Either way Yuuki was anxious as they entered the passage, the gate locked behind him before Ken moved to unlock it's twin. On the other side he saw more stone walls to one side and a iron fence on the other. A dirt path led between, perhaps a metre wide.

“No need to worry, he's behind the fence.” Ken replied in a tone that made Yuuki worry all the more. What could be behind that fence that was so dangerous he had to pass through two gates just to see it?

Refusing to show fear he stepped out of the tunnel and onto the dirt path, feeling truly alone. Apart from Ken, there was nobody else around. Just them, and the creature that watched him with amber eyes.

He moved backwards, towards the far wall terrified that this beast might break out of it's cage and eat him alive. The beast seemed uninterested in him and yawned, displaying two rows of sharp teeth. A predator's mouth, designed for killing and the ripping of flesh.

“Is it hungry?” Yuuki asked, unable to take his eyes away from this fascinating creature. He'd never seen a tiger before, not in real life anyway. He hadn't realised they were this big and dangerous. He felt like a fool for even suggesting in jest that the white cat could grow up into a creature like this. A cat and a tiger were hardly alike at all.

“It is his feeding time.” Ken confirmed. He'd pushed him to far, been too annoying and now he was going to pay. Yet, Ken wasn't heading in his direction. Instead he headed back to the courtyard and gave orders for someone to feed the tiger. Within minutes a guard appeared on the castle wall, casually tossing an entire sheep over into the tiger's pen.

The tiger pounced on the animal, sharp teeth ripping into flesh as it enjoyed it's food. Yuuki was just relieved it wasn't him, and that the sheep had already been dead. Death by this animal chilled him to the bone.

“What else does he eat?” Yuuki asked, carefully approaching the fence now the tiger was otherwise occupied. The tiger was as beautiful as he was terrifying. He could watch this beast all day.

“Meat.” Ken replied. “Luckily for my enemies, I don't want him to learn the taste of human flesh.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Yuki asked. “If not to try and scare me?”

“To show you my priced pet and how well cared for he is.” Ken replied. “This pen cost a fortune you know, but I couldn't stand to see him pacing a tiny cage. A cat stands no chance of becoming a tiger. You, Yuuki, are the cat.”

“I don't understand.” Yuuki complained, but strong arms were pushing him to the ground. He fell to his knees, staring up at Ken with wide eyes until he realised the lord was just releasing his aroused length from the confines of his clothes. He was no warrior, but he could be Ken's whore.

Without show, Ken pushed his length between Yuuki's experienced lips, his hips thrusting as he abused the boys mouth. Protesting would do him no favours, so Yuuki submitted and put up no fight rather enjoying the chance to be used like this. He loved performing oral sex, loved the careful balance of power and control from both sides.

Above him, Ken grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head upwards. Their eyes met, a thousand words been spoken but their intentions were the same. This was a better arrangement for both of them, though Yuuki was still determined not to give everything to this wicked man.

Close by he could hear the sounds of the tiger eating, teeth ripping into flesh and teeth chomping down. If that tiger got out, they might both die he thought excited by the danger. He was being used and abused in front of this might beast that was nothing but pure power. Lord and pet, they truly were one and the same.

The tiger had finished eating by the time warm cum trickled down his throat and he turned to watch it lie back down to sleep. The tiger was finally content. He stayed on his knees, staring up at Ken as the lord fastened himself back into his clothes.

“Tonight, you will dance for me.” Ken ordered. “You will arrive on time, and give me no cheek.”

“My dance is painful, you won't have your armour this time.” Yuuki responded stubbornly.

“I can handle a little pain.” Ken replied. “Get to your feet, unless you want to climb out of here?”

“I'll walk,” Yuuki replied, brushing past the lord as he walked away. He now had a time to be alone with the lord, an escape route and the permission to give his enemy a good whipping. All it had cost him was a little pride. A price well worth paying, Yuuki decided as he returned to his rooms to change out of his dirty clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd worn black from head to toe for the occasion, his vivid pink hair the only colour among the lace and leather that he wore. Every inch of his body could be seen beneath the outfit, every inch except those Ken clearly wanted to see. He was a dancer, but his was a dance of pain. Pain, and if he willed it, death. He was the master of the whip in his hand, a master of pleasure and screams. The warlord had no idea who he was messing with, Yuuki would show him no mercy tonight.

He sat down on the offered chair, one leg crossed over another, with a sultry expression on his face. He had his plans for the night, ones that he would carry out no matter if Ken agreed to them or not.

“Would you like some wine?” Ken offered, he accepted the glass without a word and brought the red liquid to his lips. Even this action was perfectly executed to be nothing but erotic. The dance had started before he even stepped into the room.

“There's few things I won't accept from you tonight.” Yuuki declared, he wasn't talking about the wine or food that lay on the table. They were meant to be eating, but he wasn't hungry. Idly he choose a strawberry and brought it to his lips, the fruit as red as the lipstick that he wore. He bit into it, for show more than anything else, his tongue darting out to catch the juice left on his lips. He licked slowly, bemused by the way Ken shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Was the warlord really so unfamiliar with the erotic arts that just his presence had made him aroused? He had expected better from a man like this, though Ken's reaction was far from uncommon.

“Most of the men here are terrified of me. If I invited them to my room they sit there shaking, or acting shy. A few may flirt, but every one is submissive and weak. Why are you not like that?” Ken asked.

“Do you want me to be like that?” Yuuki asked. “I can be anything you want, for tonight.”

“I want to be with a man, who will make me afraid.” Ken answered.

“I thought so.” Yuuki replied. “I'm done eating. Show me your bed.”

“We're not finishing the dinner?” Ken asked, but as the end of Yuuki's whip hit the floor near his feat he stood up and walked into the other room. Smiling Yuuki followed, pleased to see the four poster bed that filled only a third of the large room. Perfect for what he had planned.

“Strip.” He ordered, looking around the room for something to tie Ken down with. Nothing, but he hadn't come unprepared. His belt was off in an instance, the leather connecting softly with Ken's now exposed ass.

“Place your hands together, on the other side of the pole.” Yuuki ordered, walking over in his deadly stiletto heals. It had taken him months to learn how to walk in these eight inch heels, but now he had mastered them he felt like a king. Literally towering over almost all men.

He fastened the belt around Ken's wrists within seconds, not even needing to test if he was secure. Ken wasn't going anywhere unless he had Yuuki's permission to do so. Usually he asked for a safe word at this point, a sensual whisper in his clients ear but there was no safe word he would listen to from Ken's lips. The man and his men had destroyed his family, destroyed everything he had once held dear. This wasn't about sex, it was about revenge.

He started gently, slapping Ken's hip with just his gloved hand. He would perform the whole dance tonight, an honour Ken didn't deserve but would get all the same. It was amusing, how the most powerful of men were the most aroused through pain and punishment. As if their own guilty conscience knew that this was what they truly deserved.

He slapped Ken again, harder and more determined. His free hand gripping Ken's arousal and pushing against it until Ken's ass arched higher, ready for the next strike. He squeezed the arousal, making Ken gasp in pain before giving the order to stay exactly as he was.

This time he moved back, the whip lashing out like a snake and connecting hard. Ken was moaning now, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as Yuuki lashed out again and again until blood began to glisten on Ken's battle scarred skin. He was a warrior who had tasted pain, but he was groaning now, whimpering like a pathetic fool. He had hardly lasted at all.

“This is no good.” Yuuki complained, “I thought you wanted this?”

“It's too much.” Ken whispered, making Yuuki laugh.

“Too much?” he demanded. “What's too much is watching an army ride into your village and kill everyone you love. I was ten when you did that, they raped my mother you know. I was forced to watch the whole thing. They would have raped me too, but they weren't into little boys.”

“I can't know everything my men do.” Ken complained, just as Yuuki stuffed a gag into his mouth. If Ken screamed to loud his men would come, he didn't need the interruption.

“Everywhere I go, men, women and children have suffered at your expense.” Yuuki informed him. “Anyone who stands for justice, gets deemed a rebel and hunted down.”

He had said too much, he realised as he moved away. Displayed too much of his true intent to this lord. So he turned his lips up into a flirtatious smile and gave playful snap of the whip at Ken's legs.

“This is why I punish you now, my love.” he explained. “But if it's too much, maybe I'll take my pleasure from this gorgeous ass.”

He hadn't planned that part, but he couldn't resist either. It had been awhile since he had last indulged in his own needs and Ken was beautiful. He was no whore, but every man had their needs and sex was something he regularly gave for free. Besides, it would be a shame to waste the oil Ken had already placed by his bed for just this kind of occasion.

His clothes fell from his body by the simple pull of two leather straps that held the whole thing in place and he soon had the oil in his hand. He smiled as he looked at Ken, the poor man so lost and confused that it was hard to remember this had been the same man who had pushed him in the mud earlier and forced him to suck him off.

He had been surprised to find himself hard, barely noticing his own need in his desire to cause pain. Now he had noticed, his desires became the most burning need in his existence. Just the touch of his oiled hand on his length sent pleasure from every nerve. He made no attempts to hide his desire, no false show of modesty. He was horny and needy, and Ken was right here. An outlet for his pleasure, nothing more.

He didn't bother to prepare him, before sliding his length deep inside. He moaned as the tight heat engulfed him, as Ken moaned in discomfort but not pain. He'd been lied to, he was far from the first man to have dominated this lord.

It was Ken who made the next move, pushing his hips backwards against Yuuki forcing more of his length deep inside. With a smirk, as sexual as his smile, he clung onto Ken's hips and took him as hard as he dared. He was sleeping with the enemy, entirely mutual with both parties involved gaining immensely. It wasn't what he had planned for this night, but surprisingly it was exactly what he needed.

He stopped for a moment to retrieve his whip from the floor, folding it in half and looping it around Ken's waist. The lord was confused to his purpose, but when he pulled it tight and his ass moved higher he began to understand. There was no denying this position wasn't better for both of them. Ken was on the tips of his toes now, Yuuki's strength was that immense. Any discomfort this might have caused him, was wiped away by the extreme pleasure. With a moan, audible through the gag, Ken came hard,white droplets falling to the floor beneath him. Far from done Yuuki moved harder, faster, finding his orgasm building quickly now until he could barely hold back any longer. He was so close. Just in time he pulled back and splattered his load over Ken's ass and thighs. Degrading the lord who had degraded him, taken his family and destroyed his home. He wouldn't forget his purpose, though he would always remember this night.

He cleaned himself up first, before dressing in everything but the shoes. These he would have to carry when he made his escape. His belt, still holding Ken to the bed, he would leave behind.

“There's one more function of this whip.” Yuuki whispered into Ken's ear. With a flirtatious smile he twisted the handle, releasing the knife that was held inside. It was time to complete his mission here. It wouldn't be too hard to leave this monster behind.

“You spared me, that was your mistake. I am the rebels Plan B.” he whispered, sliding the knife across Ken's throat with a flourish. “The sex was the only part that didn't go as planned.”

 

The young rebel rode into his home town feeling strangely empty inside. All his life he had been waiting for his revenge and now he had it, he wasn't so sure what he was supposed to do next. He had collected his reward from the village where he had set his trap, and rode home. It hurt to be here again, he decided as he stared at the fountain where he had once made a wish. What had that been? He could no longer remember the dreams of his youth.

A sudden commotion across the town caught his attention, a woman been harassed by an lecherous old man. He rode the horse quickly across the town, a much better horse man than he had pretended and sent the tip of his whip straight into the back of the man's hand. He gasped and moved away, cursing Yuuki's before he ran.

“Hey Aunt Nanami, I'm home.” he said with a grin. He dismounted and gave her a hug, as lost as he had been that fateful day as a child. She had helped him then, she would help him now. In a life of pain and solitude, she would be the only one to give him the comfort and love that he craved.

“What you wearing, you look like some kind of whore.” she scolded on instinct. “And that hair, I’ve never seen such a thing.”

“I'll change my clothes, never the hair.” Yuuki bargained. “It's so good to see you again.”

“Well if you would run off, with your fantasies of revenge.” she replied, shaking her head.

“Don't worry Aunt Nanami, I’ve finally managed to let the fantasises go.” Yuuki replied as he followed her into the home to be greeted by his childhood cat. “Kuro, you're looking well.”

“He's a pain, that's what that cat is.” Nanami complained, “but I suppose he oes keep away the vermin.”

“Looks like we're just the same Kuro.” Yuuki declared as he went to his old room and found some clothes his aunt would approve of. For her, he'd be conservative and polite but how long that would last, only the Goddess of Fate could know.


End file.
